You Know That I'm No Good
by Ritsuka Lover42
Summary: Naruto has always wanted Sasuke but never knew if the raven-haired boy cared for him as much as he did. Now he's got the Uchiha and everything he could wish for...so why isn't he happy?


A/N: This is my first Naruto Fan-Fic and it's totally Yaoi. Yay! I would have made it a lemon but I'm not very skilled at that plus it'd be pretty awkward to type. And also I'd have no idea what to say. I love this song. It's Amy Winehouse You know I'm no good.

Enough chatter its show time!

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto & Co. (So no suing!!)

You Know I'm No Good

Naruto briskly walked down the dark and empty, streets silently on his way home. He didn't mean to stay out this late. He just got so wound up he didn't dare to check the time like he usually did, which was not good because by the time he rushed out it was already twelve in the morning.

The blond picked up the pace and shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy black cargos. It had to be lower than 40 degrees outside. He wished he had taken the car but that would have been way too suspicious.

Finally the blond boy made his way up to his unnecessarily large front door. He pulled out his ring of keys and cursed under his breath as he fumbled noisily to find the right one. Finally he succeeded and jammed the key into the door and slightly pushing it open when it was unlocked.

Stepping into the quiet house he silently shut the door and tiptoed into the den. He looked around before noticing a note on the table against the wall. He crept slowly and picked the note up to read it.

_**Meet me downstairs in the bar and heard  
Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt  
**_**  
**

'Meet me in the bar as soon as you read this.  
I have something important to tell you

Sasuke'

Naruto sighed and put the note down. It had to have been written for him a long time ago. At first he was going to dismiss it and head to bed where Sasuke most likely was now but he thought twice. He sure needed a drink. Maybe he could get drunk and use the hangover to pretend he didn't know what the hell was going on or how he got home from the "club".

As he made his way down the stairs he noticed the lights and t.v in the bar were still on. 'Must have forgot to turn them off.' He thought as he walked behind the counter to pour him a drink.

He had been living with Sasuke for almost three months soon. It took him so long to finally confess his love for the Uchiha. He was always scared of the rejection he might receive and the friendship that could have been ruined by crossing the line between lovers and friends.

He had told everyone he considered a friend about his love for the raven-haired beauty and it was Sakura and Ino who urged him to confess. Shikamaru just sighed, saying as long it didn't bother him he didn't care. Kiba gave a loud whoop and two-thumbs up before walking away mumbling something under his breath. Neji glared and said the Uchiha was going to break his heart and that he deserved better. Gaara was completely silently and gave a faint nod though he seemed disturbed. Hinata cheered quietly for him, Choji...ate, and Iruka and Kakashi sat him down for "the talk" about the birds and the bees. It took forever to get the blush off his face.

The tan boy sat on a stool while sipping a beer and reached for the remote. Suddenly a pale hand clasped on top of his and his eyes widened as he looked up to see Sasuke in a black t-shirt that had a skull with cross bones, his long sleeves pushed up to his elbow. Cerulean met a blazing onyx and Naruto swallowed abruptly. He was not hoping for this.

_**  
You said what did you do with him today  
And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray**_

The raven-haired teen grabbed the remote from the tan boy and shut off the t.v. Naruto was dreading the silence that fell upon the two. The tension was high and he was racking his brain for an excuse as to why he was fully dressed, in his bar, at twelve o' clock in the morning.

Finally the need for words became unnecessary as Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and began sniffing his neck. A light tint of pink crossed Naruto's face as Sasuke lowered his hands to the tan boy's waist and lifted him out of the seat so that he was standing, pressed close the Uchiha.

Sasuke reached into Naruto's hind pockets and began searching for anything that might be in there. He turned Naruto around so that his back was to Sasuke's. Sasuke nipped at his neck and grinded against the blond as he searched Naruto's front pockets and his jacket.

_**Cause you're my fella my guy  
Give me your stella and fly  
By the time I'm out the door  
You tear men down like Roger Moore**_

Finding nothing he turned the boy around once again so that he was facing him and stared into Naruto foggy blue eyes.

"Which one?" The question turned out more like a firm statement but as long as it was answered who cared. Naruto looked to the ground his eyes slowly becoming focused.

"Neji." He answered only to have his lips captured in a bruising kiss. Neji was the one Sasuke hated them most because the Hyuuga hated Sasuke and wanted to take Naruto before the raven-haired had a chance to.

The said boy pulled away and licked the tan boy's whiskers tracing the scars skillfully with his tongue.

"What did you do?" He whispered huskily in the boy''s ear before slightly nibbling on it. Naruto pressed closer in need, their groins brushing heatedly.

"N-nothing." He moaned. That answer was obviously the one the Uchiha wanted because Sasuke firmly grasped Naruto''s waist and kissed him passionately but not as rough as before.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and licked the boy's bottom lip for entrance. Sasuke complied and soon they were engrossed into a dominance battle.

For the past month Naruto had been staying out with other guys all night. He didn't know why. He loved Sasuke. He loved the Uchiha with all his heart but he did not know what was missing. He had everything he wanted. The love of his life, a huge mansion to live in, friends and family who cared about him (some more than others), so what was his problem?

The thoughts quickly left the blond's head as Sasuke pushed him against a bar stool. The Uchiha lifted up his shirt and ran a hot trail down Naruto's chest, circling around the tan boy's nipples and belly-button. Naruto choked out a loud moan as Sasuke's stomach rubbed roughly against his hard member.

Of course he never did anything with these guys. He hadn't even gone all the way with Sasuke. But he was always greeted at the door by heated kisses which led to situations like the one he was in now. He always ended up naked in the bed with them and he knew Sasuke knew exactly what went down when he came home late. He knew he broke the Uchiha's heart every time he lied about how Sakura and Ino wanted to hang out late or how Lee wouldn't shut up about the beauty of youth.

_**I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I''m no good**_

Sasuke undid the blonde's pants and licked the available flesh which was right above his growing member. Naruto hissed and bucked his hips, needing the Uchiha to swallow him whole. Sasuke smirked and placed Naruto hands at the hem of his shirt. The tan boy complied and lifted the skull t-shirt off the pale boy and began nipping and the newly exposed skin while fumbling with the Uchiha's belt buckle.

Sasuke grabbed the black cargos in front of him and pulled them down to Naruto's feet doing the same with the blond boy's boxers. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he looked down at Naruto's fullness before grabbing it and blowing a puff of air on it. Naruto moaned the Uchiha's name and grabbed a fist full of raven tresses as Sasuke skillfully traced around the tip carefully avoiding it.

"Stop teasing teme." The blond growled. Sasuke smirked and took Naruto in his mouth his tongue lashing out to receive any pre-cum Naruto could give and his ears receiving the beautiful moans the blond could muster into the night.

Naruto walked briskly down the street to the Hyuuga household. For some reason Neji called him over while he was shopping. At first he refused because today he was taking a break from all the sneaking and just wanted to stay home with Sasuke but the Hyuuga said it was very urgent so here he was treading as fast as he could. When he finally reached his destination Naruto grabbed the spare key Neji let him have and let himself in.

"Neji! I'm here what's so urgent?" The blond called into the seemingly empty house.

"In here!" Naruto shrugged and followed the voice into the Hyuuga's bedroom.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling.

_**Upstairs in bed with my ex boy**_

How could he?

_**He's in the place but I can't get joy  
**_  
How could he?!

Naruto lay heavily panting on Neji's bed. Said boy was panting heavily on Naruto's shoulder. It had been only seconds after Neji called Naruto in the room did he all but throw him on the bed. And now here Neji was inside him. A place here he never let anyone into, not even the love of his life.

Neji slowly pushed himself up, grabbed Naruto's waist, and began moving to a slow rhythm. Naruto moaned softly cursing himself. He didn't want this. He wanted Sasuke to be his first. He wanted Sasuke and Sasuke only.

_**Thinking of you in the final throws  
This is when my buzzer goes  
**_

Neji's pumps grew harder as both boys found themselves on the brink of release. It was always like this. No matter who it as or what they were doing Naruto would always think of the raven-haired beauty.

Neji screamed Naruto's name and throughout their release it took everything in Naruto's power not to call the Uchiha's name. It was always like this. No matter who it was or what they were doing.

_**Run out to meet your chips and pitter  
You say we married, 'cause you're not bitter**_

Naruto excused himself for the bathroom and quickly walked out. He didn't know what to do now. Sasuke never showed any emotion when he came home late but he knew Naruto did nothing like what he just did with Neji.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Could he even go home now? Could he even face Sasuke even though the Uchiha won't know what happened? Would said boy even care at all? Naruto felt the cum all over his stomach and inside him. He felt so dirty, so violated. Would Sasuke even want him anymore?

Naruto fell slowly to his knees. He couldn't do this. He loved the Uchiha. He thought of him constantly. He thought of him through Neji's touches. He thought of him through Gaara's kisses. He thought of him through Kiba's whispers. He thought of him through everything he did, and now he couldn't do it anymore. Tears fell from the tan blonde's eyes as he sunk on the kitchen floor. He just couldn't do it.

_**There''ll be none of him no more  
I cried for you on the kitchen floor  
**_  
_**I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I''m no good**_

Naruto smiled as he splashed a huge wave of bubbles to nowhere in particular. It had only been a few days since what happened between him and Neji but for some reason he never felt better. He had come home tired and barely able to walk. Since it wasn't late Sasuke was still up and questioned Naruto's odd limp.

_**Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain  
We''re like how we were again  
**_

To his surprise the pale boy didn't do anything when he didn't answer but carry him into the room and put him to sleep. When Naruto woke the next day it seemed like everything was back to the way it was before his late night visits. Even though he still felt guilty, he was happy. Now he was taking a hot bath while Sasuke sat on the sink next to the tub.

_**Me in the tub, you on the sink  
Lick your lips as I soak my feet  
**_

Naruto stood up to get out when something caught Sasuke's eye. The Uchiha quickly stood and grabbed the blonde's hands stopping him in his tracks.

_**Then you know this little carpet burn  
My stomach drops yeah and my guts churn  
**_

"What the hell is this?" Asked Sasuke as he examines two hand shaped bruises on Naruto's hips. The blonde swallowed loudly and felt his stomach drop in despair. He forgot about how tightly Neji had gripped him. There was nothing the blonde could do but tell him the truth but by the look on Sasuke face it seemed he had already figured it out.

"Sasuke it was a mistake. A mistake! I''ll never make it again. He just..he just took me when I was vulnerable. I love you and only you, you know that." Naruto defended. Sasuke looked at the bruise again before roughly letting go of the tan hand he was holding.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha in surprise. Of course he would be mad but after it was going so well, Naruto just couldn't take it.

"Sasuke you know I love you right?" The blond repeated. Sasuke shrugged and turned away and walked out of the bathroom without a word leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind.

_**You shrug and it''s the worst  
Who truly stuck the knife in first**_

He finally realized it. Naruto finally realized what was missing. Why he was sleeping around. Ever since that day he confessed his love to Sasuke he realized the Uchiha never said it back. He remembered every time he said I love you to the pale boy, he would always answer with a kiss, a shrug, a 'hn', or nothing at all. He realized that every time he slept with another guy it would break Sasuke's heart but the Uchiha was the reason Naruto's heart was broken too. He was the one who had his heart broken first. His heart ache, the kind that wouldn't heal unless the one he loved returned his unspoken feelings.

_**I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I''m no good**_

"I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I''m no good"

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it? I know it was kind of a horrible ending but I might come back with a different story with a different plot but like kind of a sequel to this one. It's my first fanfic and the first semi-lemon (or lime whatever you call it!)I've done. R&R plz


End file.
